Aion: The 8 Lights Of The Holy Aether
by Ryan-70
Summary: When four friends play on there favorite online somehow all goes wrong in a day


Aion: The 8 Lights Of The Holy Aether Chapter 1/ Introduction

On a regular normal boring day at Whitewing Hill highschool an average height girl by the name of Nicole was sitting bored in class while sneakily texting her friends on her blackberry.

"Oh my gosha." Nicole said accidentally as she was reading her text. Her friends Troy, Shane, and Brihanna were texted Nicole to play an online game called "Aion." "Cmon Nicole just play!". Troy texted Nicole anxiously. "Niocle you never played in soooooooooooo long". Brihanna texted her. "please Nicole ill do anything". texted Shane desperately. "Ok fine fine fine ill play just stfu." she multitexted all of them bitterly as she place her phone in her bag and ignored the vibration of her texts.

It was a warm fall day when Nicole was taking her last couple of steps inside her house wearing her uniform, she tied up her dark brown curly hair and tied it up in a bun and adjusted her front bangs in the mirror for a brief moment and walked upstairs to computer room. She reached down and pressed the on button gently to the computer and noticed a blue spark shocked her finger. She decided it not to pay it any mind and booted up her computer as she would and pressed the icon "Infinite Aion Launcher" and turned her computer chair around and called her friends.

"What the fuck, none of them are fucking answering". Nicole said as she was getting angrier with each call attempt. She then turns around to play and sees a dark blue wormhole on here computer screen, at first she was scared but something in her mind and also in her soul was telling her to touch it, when she did she felt a tingling sensation and felt as if she was lifting up into the air. Seconds later she sees this big flash of all sorts of colors imaginable as she is lost within the cyber mainframe of her computer.

Nicole's Point Of View:

"I don't know what's happening right now, am i really inside the computer? Ive never felt a feeling so... Tingly, a bunch of electric bolts are hitting me and im flying faster and faster, and for some reason it feels good. Oh my gosh everything turned black i thought i closed but as soon as i touched the bare eye ball of it i realized i came to an end to the fun part. Wait everything isn't black anymore all i can see is a big space that all red and dusty from rocks, i see elyos fighting those ugly asmos too. yes those pussy's are running away but who the fuck is that snake guy, he attacked all the elyos and and... oh my gosha its dark again but this time its diffrent, im in this forest place and ... Who is that sexy guy over me.

Regular Point Of View:

"Arieluma future deava well come to the world of Aion, I Elpas is what you call a deava and i shall teach you the way of fighting, Young one." Elpas said to a very confused Nicole. "What do you mean Priest? Nicole said as she looked down at her clothes and surroundings. "In Aion there are four classes Warrior, Scout, Mage and what you are right now a Priest" Elpas explained to Nicole. "Oh okay, i like this big mace and all, but the clothes are so ugly." Nicole said in disgust as she stood up and glanced at her clothes. "These are the finest pieces of chain armor for your level." Elpas argued to her. "Can i please get new clothes." Nicole snarled at him. " I assure you this is the only thing you can wear right now." Elpas said getting rather annoyed. "Okay, but i don't think i can fight in this its so long and ug-." Before Nicole could even say something Elpas cut in. "Would you shut up and wear the fucking clothes!" Elpas shouted alerting the attention of other players online. "Okay shit. But atleast make me modify it a little." Nicole argued back as she called over a warrior player and used his sword to cut a mini skirt and tank top out of the chain armor. "Now im ready!" Nicole said smirking at Elpas as he sighed from her lack of experience.

That was the first chap hope you liked it. Every time i make a chapter ill display the characters levels at the top and by the end of the story at the bottom. Please Review and If you don't like it don't say anything rude. and next chapter will be longer


End file.
